bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Starscream7
Yes, I did see you nominated me. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Sorry Ok, Im sorry. I known recently I've been mean and overall unpleasant to you. I was just jeoulous because you kept editing while I was banned. Sorry for what I said on the Skrall Team Wiki, averything. --[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] ( Former TBW Admin/ Former Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/ Former BRW Rollbacker ) 13:19, January 29, 2011 (UTC) BR plans Sounds like a good idea. Can't wait to see it. BTW, I may not be doing The Last Barraki as a series anymore, but I really liked the story that I had laid out. However, I'm just not willing to commit the time to writing it. What do you think I should do? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 03:40, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I think I could do the work on the soundtrack myself—along with other post-production material that would need work, like voice editing—if you don't mind. I'm pretty decent with scoring music to film. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 03:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Rollback I think your an excellent user but some users don't trust you very well. I'd suggest you should wait longer and keep editing long enough to prove your intentions are entirely good but I know you mean good but it'll take time for people to agree. Though your edit count is fairly their and other than that I'd say most of the check marks on the list are their. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 20:54, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Rollbacking Technically, no. They are Rahi, not creatures. 'Creatures' is the term for non-Rahi, non-Matoran Universe animals, like Click. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 01:40, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Categories I just wish to point this out to you: you can add more than one category at a time. While I'm not sure if you are deliberately doing this in an attempt to rack up edits, I thought I'd simply let you know. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 22:28, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: ??? The shields were literally part of the Bohroks' hands; they weren't a seperate object, the shields were an extension of the Bohrok armor. The categories were redlinked, so in a moment of sleepy confusion, I thought that the categories needed to be deleted. My bad; all I had to do were remove the pages from the red categories. Some of the categories were already existing, though, so they did need to be deleted. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 01:38, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Adding Categories Greetings, Starscream. I am afraid I must ask you to carefully consider what categories are necessary when you add them to a page. I have had to remove the category "Deceased Characters" from the Burnak page. Since when is an extinct species a deceased character? I really don't want to discourage you, but please, edit wisely. It will result in much less work for the Toa Team. Thank you, [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Why I'm suddenly a Toa, when no one even knows who I am... Because of the Merge. I was an admin of Bioniclepedia, as well as the most active user. As Bioniclepedia is currently merging with The Bionicle Wiki, I was promoted. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Audio Yes, I saw the trailer. No offense, but it's... bad. I'd assumed you were going to do it in stop-motion. And there are some add-ons you could use to download video, depending on what Web software you're using. However, I'd recommend letting me do that sort of work (putting the video together), since (no offense) I'm more experienced at it. Also, have you read TFC? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 16:18, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Join Bohrok Swarm Yeah. You don't need to ask, though. ;-) [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Video Kazi originally removed your video, citing 'no videos please'. Before you place your video up again, please at least double-check with Kazi22 about why he removed it in the first place. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 02:03, February 27, 2011 (UTC) 7 fps is too slow if you're going for truly lifelike animation. I'd have to see it. And again, can you please read TFC? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 01:35, March 4, 2011 (UTC) hey I have a life in the real world, ergo I'm going to be inactive sometimes. As well, the "leader" title means nothing, except that I'm the one who talks to the admins on WM. You're getting a little irritating, Starscream. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'C!one' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'!000']] Loves the Bee Gees Hey In the future, please don't try to moderate my comments, or the comments of others. That's just disrespectful to others, and is a quick way to step on someone's toes. I know you might be frustrated with the constant reminders of your past, but eventually they will stop coming. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 00:15, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:User Exiled Template Yeah, I know. I'm very proud of myself. :D [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] The Order Starscream, send for the other members of the order for a briefing at our headquarters.Teridax the Ruler 13:05, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I figure that as long as you didn't vandalize you should be fine. BTW Does he have a new site? Kazi22 02:40, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Blocked :You can still edit your talk page while blocked...--[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 02:13, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Unblocked Starscream, you are now unblocked on this wiki. - Mata Nui Talk 19:50, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Well, actually you should thank Monasti. It was his decision. :) - Mata Nui Talk 19:58, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I'm happy to see you again. And it will be interesting to see that movie. - Mata Nui Talk 20:27, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Thats nice to hear :D. I hope you do a lot of good work in the future. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 20:37, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Vandal It's certainly possible. If you wish, I could add a month or so to Vakama8026's ban, on suspicion of being a dupe account. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 15:56, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, remember that I'm too old and weak to truly delete them. ;-) But yeah, I can still erase all content from pages. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden''']] 01:11, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Transformers It isn't confusing when you think of it as a way for the company to get rid of old characters and replace them 5 seconds later. But it was still an awesome movie. If i didnt have the pictures would it be legit Vandal http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/50.113.83.41 Can we block this palooka please?Blahmarrow 01:39, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Message sent.Blahmarrow 01:45, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how to revert edits, but I got his name if that helps anyBlahmarrow 01:47, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Nope they're different anons. Happy 900 edits bro! What a time for it eh?Blahmarrow 01:55, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Think I could go for blocking rights as a reserve guard or something?Blahmarrow 01:57, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Soon bro, keep it up! We gonna stop them and block em before they know it!!!!!!!!!!Blahmarrow 02:03, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey butthurt Aspie, how goes the vandal hunt? I'm sure wasting your life on a dead toyline's wikia is great fun. Then again, why not go to the actual bionicle wiki? Hey failure, how about you go do something useful eh? HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!Blahmarrow 02:04, November 21, 2011 (UTC) YEAH BUDDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET'S DO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blahmarrow 02:07, November 21, 2011 (UTC) eat my lego balls Yo mamma alreaady does that bro lolol. Contacting wikia!Blahmarrow 02:09, November 21, 2011 (UTC) You guys seriously need to fuck some women.